rage_of_the_immortalsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FRV-BRP-PZR Geronimo/A guide with Tipps
'WORK IN PROGRESS' 'Before we start i must make something Clear ' I started to play this game end of March. During this time many things have changed. Because of this i cant give you a complete "How To" 'So before we start a few words about changes in this Time' A few weeks ago the last area you can conquer was Resort Town, actuall all 2-3 weeks they open a new one , the maximum should be 35 Areas The amount of fighter you can earn in this areas have been increased. In Connection with the fact that you need now less fighter to train your Fighter you can Level them nearly double so fast 'How you play' You must decide for yourself how often you Play. I dont know how it is now when you start but it should be unchanged, all 2 Hours your Energy is refilled from 0 to around 250. (At Lvl 50 you need 2 Hours to refill) Now i am at LVL 89 and my energy bar needs 137 Minutes to refill to 276. Boss and PVP energy refills with 3 Points per Hour, means all 3 Hours and 20 Minutes your Energy is full. At PVP you can fight 4 of the 5 Enemy with your energy, for Enemy 5 you can refill your energy by 5 Points before the PVP Sequence is restartet. So you need to play all 200 Minutes 100 Minutes, 200.... Means Playertype one should play all 2 Hours, perfect buildings will be: Windmill, Bank Playertype 2 play all 4 Hours, (or 200,100,200,100 Minutes) , perfect buildings will be: Small Factory, Pub Playertype 3 playes 3 or less times per day, perfect buildings will be Pump House, Media Station 'What is this game about' The goal of this Game is to farm Fighters and Train them, so you can maybe win PVP Fights. And or the other Goal can be to Finish the Storyline. But be clearly, The PVP and the Boss Ladder are "Pay to win", to reach the end can cost a few Hundrets Euro/Dollar, depending on the other player in the week. 'Necessary Knowledge' 'Fighter Types' NEM = Nemesis ??? I donbt know, since Patch i never leveld one C = Common, 20 levels, Values around 500-600, these Fighters you found at every Stage of the game UC = Uncommon, 30 levels, Values around 800-900, R = Rare, 40 levels, Values around 1100-1250, SR = Super Rare, 50 levels, Values around 1400-1600, UR = Ultra Rare, 60 levels, Values around 1750-2050, L = Legendary, Legendarys are not available you can get them only by leveling UR E = Epic, is not Implementet right now, there are Rumors that Gree has them in a other game 'Fighter Values, Leveling and Fusing' Here you can see all sensefull Fusingtrees, the percentages are not really correct but they show the Influence of the single Fighters you Fuse in. Simple said there are a few ways you can Train/Fuse beween a 4 Fighter Setup X--- and a 8 Fighter Setup X***. In the game only the Nemesis will have a Nem+++ in his name, all other Raritys will get the label of the next higher rarity. For example a Spika Rare will become a Spika Superrare after R+ and R++ Make sure that you EVER level all Fighters with 100% full to max, the Same should you do with the 20% Fighters, at the 5% and the 1% Fighters you can maybe spare some Level, this will be your decision. 'Tips and Tricks' EVER, '''Train your Fighters only by Fighters of the same Element (Exception is to train a Fighter with his Nemesis) (Spares Fighterfood) '''EVER, '''Train your Fighters in the main Row fully, dont Spare only one Level. Only one Point less can make the Difference between win and loss (I Explain Here) '''EVER, '''Train your Fighter first with the lowest Rarity you want to use, and later with the next Higher Rarity (Spares Money) '''EVER, '''Train your fighter with a full Set of 8 Fighters and never with only a few. (Spares Money) '''EVER, '''place your Fighters doing the most damage on the actuall enemy in the Second line behind a Fighter with less SPD than the enemy (So he has one more attack) '''EVER, '''spare your keys until a 3x or 4x event, you will not get the Bonus SR or UR and you will not get the Bonus Elements, but you get the X3 or X4 chance. '''EVER, Spare your Ingamecash for APC Heists, or spend it in Bossfights to get the Last win. All other things you can buy are useless 'The way' We can say that your way contains 3 Parts. The Startup, The Midgame, The Endgame 'The Startup' At start you must dop 2 things. You must build up a economy, and you must set up your First Team. Economy At the first day you should build so much parks as you can, dont level them up, just earn the money until end of the day, then delete them and build Repair shops, next day delete them (after you earn the Cash) and build depending on how often you are willed to earn the Money Parks, Lookout Tower Water Tower, Markets, Greenhouses or Repairshops. Now you must spend so much Money as Possible to buy new Fields for more Buildings. Forget the Buildings in the Middle, your next step will be to build Banks, Pubs or Media Stations. You must see what makes more sense, to level up the Buildings or to buy new fields. Tip Spare all Keys you get: At the Beginning (and for the first few Months) you have not enough Coins, if your stock of fighters is full you MUST train fighters or you cant farm more. On the other hand you can have so much keys you want, if you use the Keys you can get more Fighter than your stock can hold. So if you dont open Heists you can spend your Coins in Buildings, get more coins and train the fighters later. Fighter Fight your way toHyperion Inc Tower orDeep Caverns and stay there so long until you have Build your first UC---. Dr. Saiphon orYuki. There are a few fighters you can Level who make sense here a small but not full list Build now your First 5 UC Fighter, you will need for this around 4-5 Weeks After this 4-5 Weeks you should have 5 UC--- up to UC*** 'The Midgame' Economy You should own now more then the half of all Fields and maybe you buildet your Finally Buildings, stay at Level them up and get more field Fighter You should build 2-4 Rares you can get by the Boss of the week. Sure you will not have all copys at the Beginning so decide by yourself how much Copys you use. This should need 7-15 Days per fighter so lets say one Month. 'The Switch from Midgame to Endgame' Now after around 2 Months you spared your keys you must prepare by stop Building/Upgrading and spare some money to open the heists at a x3 or x4 event. If you use all Keys Together at a X3 or X4 event you should get around 200 Common 200 Rare 30 Super Rare 15 Ultra Rare If you have had enough Luck you should have more than 3 Copys of one or more SR and UR. To Train them will need between 14 and 45 Days per Fighter. If you have only 3 Copys 10 Days for a SR-- and 14 Days for a UR--. As soon as you have additional to your 2-4 Rare->Super Rares enough SR--- or UR-- to fill your 6 Men Team you should be able to kill the weekly boss 60 Times. 'The Endgame' Economy You Should own all fields and have your finaly Buildings over mark 2. Not much to say, just Level up until you have them all final Fighter Work on your UR maybe on some SR. Kill the weekly boss to get more SR and UR. Spare your Keys until x3 and x4 events. Not more to say for the moment Have Fun Category:Blog posts